


Thinking Ahead

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Party, Police, Teasing, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The guys of the 27th are busy working security at a swanky party, but Dee has plans for a party of his own after, with just one guest.





	Thinking Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt # 456: After Party at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This is the extended version of the 500-word ficlet posted at the community.

Security detail at an awards show and the after party that followed wasn’t a bad gig to land, Dee thought as he drifted through the crowd, keeping his eyes peeled for gatecrashers and any other kinds of trouble that might need to be dealt with. Holding parties like this at popular New York nightclubs wasn’t exactly sensible, in his view at least, because fans would always find ways to get though into the private rooms, but nobody had asked his opinion so like the rest of the squad, he was just getting on with the job and keeping his mouth shut. They were all getting well paid for giving up their evening and he wasn’t about to rock the boat by criticising the hosts’ choice of venue.

Besides, this was the only way he’d ever get into the more exclusive areas of places like this. He’d found he wasn’t overly impressed with the décor, but he’d satisfied his curiosity over what it was like where the elite partied. Added to that, it sure didn’t hurt to rub shoulders with so many big stars, even if some of them were turning out to be a bunch of assholes, and he didn’t mean that in the good way.

The booze was flowing freely, and though he hadn’t seen any concrete proof of it, he was pretty sure the party drugs were too. Well, that was the guests’ business, not his, not tonight. If they wanted to ingest potentially harmful mind-altering substances, let ‘em. Wasn’t like they were dealing or anything; they’d only be harming themselves, and that was nothing new. He’d spotted at least half a dozen celebs known to have been through rehab, some more than once. Dee didn’t consider himself in a position to judge anyway; he’d smoked his share of joints when he was younger, but he’d cleaned up his act before enrolling in the Police Academy, realising there were far more important things in life than getting high.

Across the room, he could see JJ, all starry-eyed and probably paying more attention to compiling a list of the A-listers he was rubbing shoulders with than to his job. Dee would be willing to bet JJ had scored a few autographs too. Like Dee, Drake, Marty, and a handful of other detectives were drifting around the periphery of the gathering, in constant motion. Commissioner Rose, unsurprisingly, was hobnobbing with the stars, but then he was on the guest list having been officially invited and Dee probably shouldn’t think too badly of him, just this once, since he’d been the one to suggest the detectives of the 27th Precinct for this lucrative assignment.

Turning his head, he finally spotted who he was looking for and strolled over to join his partner. “Hey. Having fun?”

Ryo glanced at him with a quick grin before returning his attention to the guests, scanning the room, alert for trouble. “It would be a lot more fun if we weren’t working.”

“I know what you mean. Great music to dance to, and yet we can’t join in!”

“It is kind of a shame. I’ve been asked to dance by three people already,” Ryo admitted. “Have to keep telling them I’m security, not a guest. I think they must’ve seen me talking to Berkeley earlier and thought I was with his party.”

“What were you talkin’ with Rose about? Was that slimy bastard hittin’ on you again?” So much for being charitable to the Commissioner for once, Dee berated himself. That hadn’t lasted long.

“No need to get jealous, Dee,” Ryo chuckled. “Our conversation was work related; I was just reporting on accessible exit routes in case we need to get anyone out of here in a hurry. Public venues aren’t the best choice for this kind of gathering; there’s too much that can’t be controlled.”

“I was thinkin’ that earlier,” Dee agreed. “Y’know, we should come back here some night when we’re not working.”

Ryo snorted so softly Dee barely heard him over the music and laughter, despite them standing so close together their shoulders were touching. “Places like this are a waste of money; everything’s way too expensive. I was passing the bar earlier and the prices are ridiculous; we could order a round for all our friends at McGinty’s for less than the price of a champagne cocktail here.”

“Ah, it was just a thought.” Dee shrugged. “Whelp, back to work, I guess. You’re comin’ back to mine after, right?”

“Of course, if the invitation still stands.”

“You bet it does, babe,” Dee said, low and quiet, leaning close to Ryo in order to be heard. He flicked out his tongue briefly, tracing a sensitive path along the edge of Ryo’s ear and feeling the resulting shiver that went through his lover’s entire body.

“Dee… Not here!” Luckily Ryo’s blush was made less noticeable by the dimness of the room and the flashing lights above the dance floor, but it was clearly visible to anyone standing close enough.

Dee’s grin widened. Oh yeah! When they left here, he and his baby were goin’ to have an after party all their own, and it was gonna be way better than this one, guaranteed. “Catch ya later, babe.” He nudged Ryo’s shoulder with his own before strolling casually away, resisting the temptation to glance back at his partner, even though he could feel Ryo’s eyes following him. He smirked smugly; there was nothing like a bit of anticipation to get the juices flowing. It was a safe bet that neither of them would be getting much sleep tonight.

The End


End file.
